


Always Family

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron ve Hermione, Harry'e bir söz vermiştir, ne olursa olsun..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Always Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552699) by [glenien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien)



Ağız dolusu ettiğim küfürleri bir duysa Hermione eminim beni yerin dibine geçirirdi.. ama kendimi durduramıyordum, bir yandan fısıltıyla küfrediyor, bir yandan titrememi kontrol altına almaya çalışıyordum.

Neyim vardı benim? Altı ay geçmişti kahretsin, hala neyim vardı?! Belki de zamanında Rita Skeeter'ı dinleyip St.Mungo'ya yatmalıydım, burada böyle soğuk mutfakta kedi gibi titremekten ve kendi gölgemden bile korkmaktan iyiydi.

Kendimi Neville'in anne ve babasının yanında, ellerim ve ayaklarım bağlı, zihnim iksirlerle bulanmış yatarken hayal ettim, veya ıssız bir adada, Azkaban'da bir hücrede, Bakanlık'taki kemerin ötesinde, Sirius'un yanında.. herkesi kendim olacak bu lanet olasıca sıkıntıdan kurtarabilirdim.

Ama iki tanıdık yüz hemen karanlık imgelerimin arasına girdi, nerede olursam olayım, Ron ve Hermione'nin orada da beni bırakmayacakları kesindi. Sonunda sinirlerim zayıflamış olmalıydı, çünkü kontrol edemediğim sıcak yaşlar yüzüme akmaya başladı, bir bebek gibi ağlamadığım kalmıştı kahretsin, alnımı masaya vurarak kollarımı başıma kapattım, yumruk haline gelmiş avuçlarım kafa derimi yolacaktı, haşin bir hareketle yüzümü sildim.

Kendime itiraf etmekten nefret ediyordum, ama koridorun öteki ucundaki hafif ayak seslerini duyunca o tanıdık rahatlama duygusu beni kontrolüne aldı. Aylar boyunca kimin yaklaştığını artık çözer olmuştum, Ginny bir kedi gibi parmak uçlarında hafif ve sessiz, Hermione telaşlı ve her zaman tatlı bir ses çıkaran yumuşak terlikli, Ron ise ayaklarını sürüyerek, kendinden emin.

Bu defaki Ron'du, benim Gryffindor yatakhanesinden kabuslarıma alışkın iyi niyetli arkadaşım, şimdi kocaman adamdı, ama o, gözlerinde hep benim için beliren o yumuşak ifadeyi hiç kaybetmemişti, kafasında dört bir yana saçılmış Weasley saçı ve hafif belirmiş saat beş sakalıyla, babasının ifadesini miras almıştı, onu görünce kolaylıkla Arthur Weasley'nin oğullarının başında nasihat verişini görebiliyordum. Hala bileklerine kısa gelen mavi pijama altını giyiyor, ancak benim yanıma gelirken hep üzerine bir tişört geçirmeyi ihmal etmiyordu. Ginny'yle ilişkim bir sır değildi, ama Ron, benim Draco'ya olan eğilimim üzerine ilk bilgisi olanlardan olmuştu, herhalde kendince risk almak istemiyordu.

Uykudan şişmiş gözlerle gerinerek esnedi ve yanıma, masaya çöktü, ben başımı hiç kaldırmayınca yüzünde bir sırıtış oluşarak -sesinden anlayabiliyordum- sevgi dolu bir ifadeyle yumruklarımla yolmakta olduğum saçlarımı karıştırdı. "Hadi Harry, artık alıştın zannediyordum? Gene içeride uyuyor numarası mı yapayım yani.."

"Hermione'yi asla affetmeyeceğim." Uzunca bir süre benim hassas gururumu ‘sadece Hermione biliyor' numarasıyla korumaya çalışmışlardı, ama elbette ki Ron başından beri problemimden haberdardı.

"Quidditch oynamak ister misin? Kaymakbirası? Büyücü satrancı? Belki bu halde beni yenebilirsin.." dedi düşünceli bir sesle Ron, bir yandan hala yatıştırırcasına sırtımı pat patlıyordu - oldukça erkekçe bir tavırla.

Henüz yüzümü kaldıramazdım, gözlerimin hala kıpkırmızı olduğumdan emindim. Ben ses çıkarmayınca, Ron sandalyesini biraz daha yanıma çekti ve iç geçirdi. "Keşke senin için yapabileceğim bir şey olsa, Harry.."

Masaya doğru konuşurken sesim hala boğuktu, "İkiniz de zaten yeteri kadar şey yaptınız.. Size fazlasıyla yük olduğumu biliyorum.."

Son derece alınmış ve kızgın bir ses sözümü kesti, "Sakın bir daha böyle bir şey söyleme." Ron'un sesindeki öfke, bana başımı kaldırttı, mavi gözleri kırgın bir ifadeyle parlıyordu, "Sen her zaman bizim için her şeyin ötesinde geleceksin. Sen bizim ailemizsin, Harry."

Ne kadar erkek puanı kaybediyordum emin değildim ama birdenbire yüzüm tehlikeli bir ifadeyle çarpıldı, bir an önce kafamı çevirmeye çalıştım, ama çok geç kalmıştım, Ron kolumdan beni yakaladı ve tüm gücüyle bana sarıldı, hıçkırıklarımla omzunu ve tişörtünü salya sümük yapıyordum, ama onun umrunda değildi. Ağlıyordum, rüyalarımda ölenler ve kaybettiklerim için, ama onlardan daha çok, bu kadar şanslı olduğuma ağlıyordum.

 


End file.
